villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barbra Streisand (South Park)
Barbra Streisand is a real-world actress/singer who, although not villainous in reality, featured as the main antagonist of South Park's "Mecha-Streisand" episode. History Depicted as a power-mad supervillain Streisand sought a powerful artifact by which to transform herself into a powerful monster and take over the world, to this end she tracked the object down to the town of South Park and began to pursue the boys: who wouldn't give her the object. After a few attempts to retrieve the object Streisand kidnapped the boys and tortured them with her singing voice until they surrended the object to her - at which point she uses the power of the combined Traingles of Krewluck and Zinthar (now formed the Diamond of Pantheos) and transforms into the titular Mecha-Streisand, a parody of Mechagodzilla. Mecha-Steisand proceeds to go on a rampage until she is defeated by a large cast of other celebrities that have super-powered forms of their own (poking fun of Japanese monster movies). In the episode, "Osama Bin Laden Has Farty Pants", Cartman holds up a series of signs to show that Osama bin Laden is crazy, including "Screw Ball", "Jackass", and an image of Barbra Streisand. Streisand appears again as Mecha-Streisand in the South Park 200th Episode, but with a completely new rendered 3D appearance. After her destruction she was somehow salvaged by Rob Reiner and Tom Cruise, who located and rebuilt the Diamond of Pantheos to revive her, being activated in the episode's climax. In 201 she rampaged though South Park and destroyed a few buildings, killing Pip and others. The Super Best Friends tried to fight her but none of their tactics worked, not even removing the triangles. However, Jesus came up with a plan with help from Moses, getting Krishna to morph into Neil Diamond and perform a duet with her where they were able to pacify her. What became of her after this is unknown. References *In the episode, "Pre-School", Trent Boyett is upset that he didn't get to have fun adventures like the boys like fighting "a huge mechanized Barbra Streisand". *In the film, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Eric Cartman uses "Barbra Streisand" as an extremely strong swear word to invoke the electricity from his V-Chip to defeat Saddam Hussein. * A poster for the fictional film, Mecha-Streisand Takes New York appears in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Trivia *After her appearance in Mecha-Streisand, Streisand publicly came out against South Park. She attacked it not for her portrayal as a monster, but for promoting cynicism among children, despite the fact that the show isn't intended for children. *As Mecha-Streisand, she is based on the monster Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla franchise. In the first episode she's based on the original version of the monster from the 1974 film Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla and it's immediate sequel Terror of Mechagodzilla ''in 1975. When she reappears in 200, however, her appearance is based on the third Mechagodzilla, Kiryu, from ''Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla in 2002 and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. ''it's 2003 sequel. *Out of all of the celebrities portrayed in South Park, she is the only one the creators truly despise. Their insults were to the point where pictures of her were used in Spookyvision; as well as making her name count as a swear word in certain episodes and their feature film ''South Park: Bigger,Longer & Uncut. Also in a interview after Streisand came out against South Park, The creators said the fact they were able to get under her skin made them feel awesome. *While everyone in South Park hate Barbra Streisand, Sheila Broflovski, Kyle's mom is the only one who considers herself as her biggest fan. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Parody Villains Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Revived Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Tyrants Category:Trickster